


Camp Juvie

by Shaggydogo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Beating, Broken bottles - Freeform, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Juvie Camp Camp AU, Lezbian!Nikki, Murder, PTSD, Stabbing, Trans!Max, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, anger issues, other campers are there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaggydogo/pseuds/Shaggydogo
Summary: Name: Maximilian KambraAge: 15Gender: trans maleCrime(s): The murder of 34 mother, Maya Kambra, and 42 year old father, Rahj Kambra, and the burglary of $93 dollars worth of food, and alcohol.After finally getting rid of his abusive parents in the way he’s always imagined, Max is caught after a couple days on the run after being tackled in the middle of shoplifting expensive wines and some food.  He is taken to Campbell Juvie, where after meeting his new pain in the ass guard, David, he starts to see that maybe there are some good people in life. Just not him.





	1. Nice to meet you, Dipshit

I want to stab him. The moment I see the goofy ass smile in his face I knew it. He would be dead by the time I escape.  
“Hello! You must be Max! I’ll be the lucky guard to show you around this place today! Now sadly it is a little late, so I’ll have to make this quick,” Thank god “but I’ll make sure to make it as fun as possible!” Fuck.  
“Well you don’t have to fucking yell” I say harshly, tugging at the cuffs restricting my hands.  
“I wouldn’t pul, to much on those, that could leave a mark! Now, Max, lets get going!”  
He turns around and starts walking. I follow him, knowing to little of this place to try and escape now. I glare at the ground and grumble, intentionally stepping g on the back of his shoes, hopping to cause the most discomfort possible.

“This is the cafeteria, where you’ll be eating!” He throws his hand out towards the long rows of metal tables and chairs. I scowl, head pounding. This guy just doesn’t stop yelling does he?  
“I know what a fucking cafeteria is, dipshit. I wasn’t born yesterday.”  
I glare up at him, wishing to see some sort of negative reaction from him. The whole time, no matter what I said, or how many times I step on his shoes, he’s always so dank happy!  
“Uh- Of course. The next and last stop is your cell. Shall we get going?”  
He walks to the left, presumably towards my cell. As we get closer I can see all the sleeping teenagers(?) in their 3rd rate beds, snoozing away. Suddenly, David stops causing me to bump into him. We both stumble a bit, albeit me more than him. He leans in a bit forward and carefully, as to be quite unlocks the cell door, moving kit if the way to let me in. I step inside, not sure what to do. I look at him just as he reached in and grabbed the chain in between the my cuffs. He fakes out a ring of keys and by memory itself he chooses a key and unlocks them. They fall of with a clank and I twist my wrist, getting all the cricks out. I turn around to view my new cellmate as David smiles and turns away, walking back in the direction we came from. My eyes land on the lumpy form under the blankets on the top bunk, the steady rise and fall of the chest area the only visable proof of it not just being the stiff pillows that they’re forced to sleep on. I sigh and lay on the bottom bunk. Time to wait for morning......


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings suck ass

Neil’s POV

I stirred, the soft sound of breathing below me indicating I wasn’t alone.

Wait......WHAT?!

I sit up hurriedly, almost banging my head in the ceiling as I clambered down the latter of my bunk. There, almost hidden under the flimsy covers was a mass of curly black hair. I had the sudden need to pull it, but I knew better than to do that to an unknown criminal as the ones in this facility. I stare for a little longer before shrugging and climbing back into my bunk. The loud creaks make me wonder how the hell they stayed asleep, but I decided not to question it, as there’s one of everything here. I decided to pass the time by twiddling my fingers and plotting escape plans for me and Nikki to engage in.

Max’s POV

The loud creep decides to leave me the fuck alone and goes back to his loud ass bunk. Fucking weirdo. After a while of trying to fall back asleep I throw the blankets of myself and stare at the bottom of the top bunk before deciding on what I want to say. I take a deep breath and whisper, “You gunna introduce yourself Creepy Mick Creeper?”  
A loud creak emits from the bunk as the lanky legged nerd jolted in surprise. I watch as he slowly climbs down the ladder, taking his sweet time.  
When he finally gets down I chuckle. He’s even more if a nerd than I thought.

He looks nervous....


End file.
